fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered/Divine Intervention
Divine Intervention is Palutena's taunt performed on Palutena's Temple. When it is activated, a conversation is initiated about the opponent Palutena is facing, in the same fashion as Snake's Codec Conversations in Brawl. In these conversations, Pit and Palutena discuss one random fighter in the match. The Taunt can be activated by selecting Palutena, and any time during the match, should the player quickly tap the button which activates her Down Taunt. As long as she isn't attacked during five seconds of her animation, a conversation will appear. This can only be done once every match. Starter Characters Unten :Pit: Hey, I remember this guy! :Palutena: Unten? :Pit: Yeah, he was in Super Smash Bros. Assemble, right? :Palutena: Yes, he was in Super Bash Sisters Assemble. :Palutena: Anyway, Unten possesses strong lightning attacks that can really hurt, but he's pretty much average in a lot of ways. :Pit: I'm not average though, right? :Palutena: ...of course not. PalmMan :Palutena: This is PalmMan. :Pit: Does he attack with his fists or something? :Palutena: No, he attacks with a sticky residue called napalm. :Palutena: He also has palm leaves attached to his head as a sort of damage indicator. Over the course of the fight you can see them fall off. :Pit: What happens if they all fall off? :Palutena: He explodes! :Pit: ...how morbid. Leah Needlenam :Palutena: This is Leah Needlenam, owner of the supposedly worst hospital in the world. :Pit: She kind of creeps me out. :Palutena: Yeah, that seems to be the general consensus. :Palutena: Leah has also obtained god-like powers recently, although they aren't all that dead. That said, she can transform herself into a variety of weird and strange forms. :Pit: So is she like a god or something like you? :Palutena: Eh, it's a bit complicated. Reptflux :Pit: Hey, wasn't this guy created by your sister, White Goddess? :Palutena: Supposedly. I wouldn't be surprised if she stole that too. :Pit: But this isn't the real thing right? :Palutena: Weren't you like, just in a game with this guy? Anyway, he's a replication of the original and not even close to as powerful. :Pit: Right. :Palutena: His weak spot is the eye. Shoot it for massive damage! 3.14 :Pit: So what exactly is 3.14? :Palutena: He's a computer program brought to life through a company called A22. :Pit: That's neat. He's a computer program brought to life? :Palutena: Right, but they never perfected it. It created his brother named 4.13 as well. So don't think you can bring your virtual girlfriend to life. :Pit: You know?! :Virdi: We all know, moron. :Pit: Aw man. :Palutena: Anyway, he likes pies, but he attacks primarily with formulas. He can charge these formulas and they will keep getting longer and longer. The reach is amazing if he has it charged all the way so don't let him charge it all the way or you could find yourself in trouble. Reese :Pit: So who is he? :Palutena: That is Reese and he's a catalyst. :Pit: A catalyst for what? :Palutena: Do you remember how my sister used Trip to write me out of the universe? He's a new one. :Pit: But he's not controlled by your sister, right? :Palutena: Nope. Anyway, Reese can pull things from other timelines and use them to attack. :Pit: Wouldn't that severely damage the time continuum? :CRAB PALUTENA: OF COURSE NOT! :Pit: Gah! PAIN-T :Pit: Who's this, Lady Palutena? :Palutena: This is PAIN-T, hailing from the Wasteland. She's a robot with paint attacks. :Pit: I think I could come up with a better name. :Palutena: You tried to do that with R.O.B and I think we can all agree your names were horrible. :Pit: You take that back! :Viridi: She's right, you know. :Palutena: Anyway, PAIN-T can create puddles of paint for opponents to slip in. This gives her a extra second to get in some damage, so watch out. Palutena :Pit: You have a third sister?! :Palutena: Pit, that's me. :Pit: Oh. White :Viridi: What do you guys do with Kirby? He's all white! :Palutena: That's actually White, a different popopo. :Viridi: What's a popopo? :Palutena: The name of Kirby's species in this universe. :Pit: Hey, he's a master of several different weapons just like me! :Palutena: Hmm, I could use a replacement... :Pit: What?! :Palutena: Just kidding. White mostly attacks with a "Boom Stick" that sends out orbs of light that explode! However he's pretty light just like Kirby, so it shouldn't take much to take him out. Rachel :Pit: Who is she? :Palutena: That's Rachel. She actually doesn't have that much to fight with, so Unten gave her those gantlets that create a holographic shield. :Pit: Oh, neat. Do you think I could buy that off of her? :Palutena: I think she's just borrowing them. Besides, what else would she use to fight? :Pit: True... Trip the Catalyst :1940s Pit: Gee whiz! :Pit: What was that? :Palutena: Ah, Trip must be nearby. :Female Pit: Who is Trip? :Palutena: Trip is a catalyst, so he's got a lot of fingers in the timestream. He's been used so many times to change the timeline that he's not even sure what he is anymore, which is probably why you're changing so much. :Forces of Nature Pit: Why aren't you changing then? :CRAB PALUTENA: I DUNNO!!! :Pit: Gah! Ella Metals :Pit: Yeah, have no idea who she is either. :Palutena: This is Ella Metals, the hero of Vineville! :Pit: What does she do? :Palutena: She can bend metal with hands! She can toss steel beams with little ease. :Pit: I think I saw a movie about that! It was called "Woman of Steel"! :Palutena: That was Man of Steel. I still laugh when the dad dies. :Pit: ...yeah, me too... Strafe :Pit: Should he be in this game...? :Palutena: This is Strafe, and he's had quite the shady past. But he's my son. :Pit: Wait, you had a son? :Palutena: This is news to you? I've had a lot of sons. It's kind of a god thing to do. :Pit: Well, uh... wow. Okay. Uh, hi? :Strafe: You're Pit right? :Pit: Please don't mug me! :Palutena: Relax. Even though he's equipped with a couple of guns and grenades... where did Pit go? :Strafe: Beats me. :Palutena: How's the planning for the wedding going, by the way? :Strafe: It'll be fine. Alright, bye. Red :Pit: Who's this guy? Steve from Minecraft? :Palutena: No, this is Red from Hood'ems. He is the face of a massive merchandising brand. :Pit: What do you mean by that? :Palutena: You got figures, t-shirts, hoodies, game consoles, a growing game franchise, towels, heads... :Pit: Heads? :Palutena: Yes, the most iconic part of the Hood'em design philosphy is the head. :Pit: So do we defeat them with captialism or something? :Palutena: Nah, just slug em. Danjixrus :Pit: Danjizurus? :Palutena: Danjurus? :Pit: Dajozurus? :Palutena: Lazarus? :Pit: Dinjurus? :Palutena: Dijjurzus? Hang on... :Pit: ... :Palutena: No results containing all your search terms were found. :Your search - Danjixrus pronunciation - did not match any documents. :Pit: So... :Palutena: Just watch out for his traps, I guess. Zerita :Pit: Oh hey, it's uh... who is this? :Palutena: Zerita. She is one of the newer additions to the Unten cast. :Pit: Ah. Okay. :Palutena: She has a bunch of quick attacks that don't do a lot of damage but since they're pretty quick she can rack in a bunch of damage very quickly. :Pit: So you just gotta be slippery. :Palutena: I wouldn't use that word, exactly. Just stay away for the most part? :Pit: Slippery. :Palutena: Fine. Leila Metals :Pit: Hey wait a second, didn't we already go over Ella Metals? :Palutena: They look nothing alike! How can you get the two confused? :Pit: I dunno. They both have red hair, use metal? :Palutena: Well, anyway... like her sister, she can bend metal, but she splits it as opposed pulling it around. She splits it based off how many opponents are close to her, and then proceeds to quickly move the metal towards them. :Pit: Anything else? :Palutena: I man she can teleport diagonally with a move called white bishop? :Pit: Same person. Like I told you. :Palutena: Maybe I should just get Pittoo to do the rest of these... John Mogwai :Pittoo: Oh hey, Rayman's in Smash! :Palutena: That looks nothing like Rayman. :Pittoo: Goth Rayman? :Pit: Hey, look who's talking. :Pittoo: That's one of my favorite movies. :Palutena: Can we just make one of these about the character? For like, once? :Pitto: Tell us all about Rayman. :Palutena: I'm just going to list words since you have such a short attention span: AK47. Lactokinesis. Snowballs. Scarlet Riddle Volt Mioda Mika Sho Koloro Teardrop Hama :Pit: Who's this? :Palutena: This Hama, the heir of flame! She'll "burn your ass" so to speak... oh wait, what's this? :Pit: What is it? :Palutena: It's a cease and desist order. Guess we can't talk about her anymore. :Pit: Aw come on, you don't need to listen to that! :Palutena: Oh hey, it's Papa Kent! Let's hear what he has to say! :Palutena: There you go, Pit. Mr. Chilli Light Jerrix Cruiser Aingeru Iron Mask Hein Scyplo Micool the Master Sketch Fera Abba Smile Data Bowie Wheelzen Mylan Starlight Elfain Jane Jake Rubber Hooves Henry the Moose Speedy Fandro Bob the Blob Yonenbooe Autores Pesh Gorge Dreamboy Alyssa Wenn Giselle Zaman Flip & Cobby Roxanne D'Urre Anna Biscuit Spikebot ScratchKat Guppy the Shark Sixty Four Lily Hexa S Unlockable Characters Reese II Sia X-Ray Beth Operatino Guaptain Dark Strafe Doomulus Grime Orithell Abaddon Happy Face Shy Guy Yellow Heart Plague Master Mr. Sew'n Dr. Norman Gai Corshama Goblin Magician Goblin Defender Goblin Swordsman The End :Pit: Yikes! Who's that guy? :Palutena: That is The End. Despite having three mouths, he won't bite you. :Pit: Yeah, I don't trust you on that. :Palutena: He can't even hurt you as you're not mortal. The End only reaps mortal souls. :Pit: Mmhmm, what happens to gods that die? :Palutena: There's actually three deaths in this universe. One is female and takes abstract souls, and the other reaps gods. But don't be concerned, as he's been severely neutered. :Pit: I wonder why? :Palutena: Beats me. Dark Climbers *' ': Hey, is that Palutena? *' ': I think that it is! *' ': I'm here too, you know! *' ': Who? *' ': Don't mind him. *' ': So uh... what do we do? I was going to explain your weak points but that seems rude. *' ': ...yeah haha... I was about to do the same. *' ': This is really awkward. The Apprentice :Viridi: What a ghastly sight! :Palutena: That's just Pit, Viridi. :Pit: Haha, very funny. :Palutena: The Apprentice used to work for The Enemy, so he knows quite a lot concerning the Power Chaotic. :Viridi: I still can't get over how creepy this dude looks! :Palutena: It's rude to judge others by how they look, Viridi. Oshtyo Thorn Sinless Devil Litle P Boberius Blackwood Johnathon Hades Wozz Jim of the Floating Isles JIM Purple Ono PAIN-T 2.0 Boare Tilly Zoe Peppermint DragonMan MineMan The Fan The Enemy White Goddess Black God Vokkskar Master Binary Lexi Lexan PIKA Aurora Eric Four Ignotus Dare Jirea Sunnyscythe Mr. ? Order Clockwarx DLC Characters Category:Subpages